Fairy Tale
by LouLouCullen
Summary: A one shot about Bella explaining how Edward preserved her soul in their daughter, Renesmee. Pure fluffiness! Please R&R!


Fairy Tale Ending

A one shot about Bella explaining how Edward preserved her soul in their daughter, Renesmee.

Of course, even after ten years, Edward still worries that he stripped me of my soul when he saved me from dying, after giving birth to our half human and half vampire daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Never has he been so wrong.

Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were having one of their heated debates over heaven and hell existed; along with god and the devil. Carlisle and Jasper were ganging up on my husband, so I decided to intervene.

I breezed into Carlisle's study with a coy smile on my face.

"Your wife is feeling quite…devious at the moment." Jasper snickered. "What did you do now dear brother?"

"He didn't do anything…per sae." I said walking over to Edward; he looked so handsome and so confused. It was adorable. "I just thought of a way to end this heaven and hell; I stole my wife's soul, when I knocked her up and changed her into an immortal being."

"Oh, and what exactly is that Bella?" my father in law asked sitting behind his huge oak desk in his plush looking leather chair.

Edward grabbed me around my waist, pulling me into his loving embrace; I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Will you do something for me?" I asked Edward, ignoring Carlisle's question.

I expected the answer he was going to give me. "Anything—I will do anything for you."

A brilliant smile lit up my face, as I whipped up onto my feet pulling him with me. "Come with me, there is something you need to see." I said gently, making my way towards the staircase. "Something you are so unbelievably blind too; I need you to understand…to see what I see." I plead to my husband.

Walking into the living room with Carlisle and Japer on our heels; I stopped in front of the couch, where our daughter was sleeping peacefully—her head propped up on Jake's leg as a pillow—the other family members were watching a new reality show on TV.

I turned him to face our daughter sleeping on the couch. "Tell me what you see, Edward."

He looked at me confused but answered me none the less.

"Renesmee, a couch, Jake...What are you getting at love?"

He asked still confused, I saw the look on his face—the one when he was trying to get into my head; to figure me out—"look beyond that Edward. You had the first one right; Renesmee is what I was talking about." I thought giving him a hint would help, or we would be here all night. "Look past the fact that she is lying, sleeping...look deeper. You did not lose anything Edward, you gained something."

"I don't understand Bella." He frowned frustrated with my train of thought—my silent thoughts.

"You were so afraid of taking my soul away from me, when you decided to agree to change me." I saw a brief flicker of sadness in Edward's eyes. It was so unnecessary.

"Yes, am a still not totally convinced on that subject, love." Edward said a little glum; he was already starting to brood.

This man is impossible!

"Can you not see that, it did not take place Edward?" I gently pled with him trying to unleash the full force of my eyes on him, to help him understand.

"You can't be certain of that Bella." Edward murmured with a deep sadness aching in his voice.

"I can Edward, only because we created one together; half me and half you, the very first night we made love together—as husband and wife. Don't you see that you preserved my soul in our daughter?" I said with a little more force; but it still sounded like I was pleading with him. "I promised you from the very beginning that you would be able to keep my soul forever, and I have kept that promise to you. A soul does not make a person; it is created by two people who love one another. We created a soul, a daughter, a niece, an imprint and a grandchild; that will live forever." I remembered something I read from when I was human, and used it to my advantage. "Besides I read somewhere you have to have a soul to create one and I am pretty sure I did not climb on top myself and get myself pregnant."

I heard the quiet snickers from around the room.

"You preserved me in our daughter and I could not have asked you or god or anyone else in this universe for a better way to do so. So please for me...do not worry anymore about saving something; you have already saved." I demanded gently.

"And at some point in her life when she does have a child of her own or more than one child; you will have your own grandchild or grandchildren, and then great grand children. My soul will live on forever because of you. Our family will be full of them and when the time comes for one of them to leave us because of human frailties we have our memories."

Edward pulled me tight to his body, resting his forehead on mine.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and there is nothing in this world that could make me happier than I am right now Bella. I love you so much, my Bella." Edward looked as if he could be crying then did something I was not expecting him to do. Cradling my face so lightly in his hands—as if I was still human and fragile—Edward pressed his lips to mine so sweetly and softly. If I could cry, I would have been; he did not know how much I did and still do cherish his every delicate kiss, touch or caress.

"Isabella..." he whispered my full name when our lips were apart. "I love you, more than could ever know."

"We will watch her for the night Edward." I heard Alice say softly—with that same little hitch in her voice—in truth I had forgotten we were standing in a room full of people.

With lighting fast speed Edward scooped me up in his arms. On the way home as Edward carried me; we heard low voices talking.

"I can't think of another person better made for this world than Bella, and I could not think of another person than better even existing than Edward. I guess "Bella was right; we don't belong in horror stories as monsters." I heard Carlisle say as Edward walked out the back door, with me cradled in his arms.

"We belong in a fairytale, Bella and Edward's fairytale." Esme said beaming from her spot next to Carlisle.

"I think your right Esme, a fairytale is exactly what their life is...only real and happily ever after." Rosalie sniffed.

"Forever" Edward whispered to me brushing his lips against gently against mine.

"Forever" I agreed, before I kissed his lips.

"_Forever_ is a very long time…but living in world without the one you love…is a _forever_, I rather live without." Edward murmured to me, before making the most loving and passionate, love we had made together.

The End

Please Read and Review!

LouLouCullen :)


End file.
